


Forever

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oneshot, Short One Shot, pride month, pride month one shot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Alex asks Kelly something
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Kudos: 14





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I am running out of ideas, but happy pride! day 23!

Time stopped when Alex met Kelly. Their love was endless and their love was strong.

"I love you, Kelly Olsen." Alex told her, holding her hand.

"I love you too, Alexandra Danvers." Kelly replied. They kissed. 

"Will you move in with me?" Alex asked, Kelly looked back in shock.

"You want me to move in with you?" Kelly asked. Alex was ready for the next step.

"Yes, absolutely." Alex replied. "I want to be with you forever." 

"I want to be with you forever too." Kelly replied as they kissed again, "yes, I'll move in with you."   


**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
